


Hello Darkness My Old Friend

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 14 - The Second BloopThe origin of The Bloop is discovered.
Series: Eerievember2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, meme title. I'll allow myself 1.

The first, a song of wonder still yet unknown.

As far are any are concerned, it could have flown, 

Flown amongst the ocean’s sway like melancholy. 

The second, a great spark of hope in waters dark.

Then, the feeling of the sea’s sway in the deep stark, 

Stark like a desolate creature who was once alone. 

It had thousand wings that became a cloudy night sky.

With eyes the mirror image of an event horizon, 

Horizon of the sky, sea, and land could no longer compare. 

Embraced by origin of sadness. 

Embraced by origin of ocean’s sway. 

Embraced by origin of what lies beyond. 

Beyond the night sky, beyond the horizon, nothing could compare.

The crew was content to live life in ocean’s depth with the love of Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a pattern to this. The first two lines of the first stanzaa are 11 syllables, and the last is 12. The first two lines of the second stanza are 12, followed by the third line with 13 syllables. The nexr stanza is 13, 14, and 15 syllables, and the next is 9, 10, and 11. The last stanza is just a couplet. The first to lines of the first two stanzas rhyme, with the last word of the second line being the first word of the third line. The first line of the couplet also uses the ending word(s) of the third stanza. Also, the first two lines of the fourth stanza refrence the third line of the first stanza. Isn't that convoluted? I should try it again some day. Some day. Ty for reading!


End file.
